This new lily variety originated as a seedling resulting from the crossing of two plants of the same variety with the object of producing pot plants having different and attractive color characteristics. The present seedling was selected by me for propagation because of its attractive and interesting flower coloration in combination with its vigorous and strong growth and abundant foliage and asexual reporduction of this seedling was carried on under my direction through several successive generations by scales and by tissue culture procedures at Sandy, Oreg. with very satisfactory results which demonstrated conclusively that the novel and desirable characteristics of the selected seedling would hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.